Ansel
Ansel is a young man that is the most powerful & youngest of Lucky Clover. He is the alter-ego of Dragon Orphnoch. At one point he was one of the operators for the Delta Gear until he got bored of it. Personality Ansel is very arrogant & self-absorbed often referring to himself as the 'strongest lifeform,' due to his abilities. These talents also made Ansel withdrawn from society & have a childish outlook on the suffering of others as fun. He appears to tire of things that are considered addictive like the Delta Gear. Ansel had a flawless victory streak until he battled Nathan Yap as Kamen Rider Phi & suffered his first loss, driving him more insane. He would occasionally use his ability to turn people to stone to bully & tease Nathan. Later in the series, he was intent on killing Abner Bell, who was revealed to be the Orphnoch King, to prove his superiority, with his comrades Anissa Horn & Jack Auttenburg forced to fight him to protect the boy. History Anselm is the one who attacked the members of the Meteor Academy as the Dragon Orphnoch. He then appeared to the reformed resistance as Kamen Rider Delta & suffered his first loss to Nathan as Kamen Rider Phi, which then fueled a desire for payback. He would then fight against Nathan & his comrades while also conflicting with members of his own group. When Abner is revealed to be the Orphnoch King, Ansel decided to prove his strength by killing Abner while also fighting against his former comrades. In the end, when the Orphnoch King was fully awakened, a weakened Ansel was killed by the Orphnoch King & his face was eaten by the monster (off-screen). Abilities ﻿Outside of his Orphnoch form, Ansel can use the standard abilities of a non-transformed Orphnoch & has the unique ability to turn whatever he touches to stone. Dragon Orphnoch Ansel is the Dragon Orphnoch, possessing two forms: Form 1 This is Ansel's default form, focusing on strength. Form 2 Ansel can take on this alternate form to receive a speed boost. This form rivals the Phi Accel form in terms of speed. Delta The Delta Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 96kg *'Punch': 3.5 Tons of pressure *'Kick': 8 Tons of pressure *'Jump': 38m *'Run': 100m / 5.7 seconds The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite & the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers & generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets & greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, & the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off & resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems & have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. Arsenal *SB-333B Delta Driver - Delta's transformation device. **SB-333P Delta Phone - The walkie-talkie-shaped control unit of the Delta Gear & the first half of the Delta Blaster. **SB-333DV Delta Mover - The digital camcoder-shaped viewscreen & the second half of the Delta Blaster. ***Delta Mission Memory - A small metallic card key which stores the information of the Delta Armor. **SB-VX0 Jet Sliger - A heavily armed combat motorcycle. See Also *Kitazaki - counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Orphnoch Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Riders